It is difficult for many individuals because of disabilities and the like to have their hair shampooed at a conventional shampoo sink. It would be a benefit to theses individuals to have a shampoo sink system that was portable, that could be adapted to a number of heights, that included an anti-tip stabilizing structure and that was easily emptied after use by pivoting an inner liner positioned within an exterior sink structure.